we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Lionel Castershire
Lionel Castershire is the shopkeeper of the Odds & Ends Shop in Wellington Wells, encountered during We Happy Few. His specialties involve taking garbage and turning it into something useful, although the player won't be able to request anything like that, his shop is the one to visit if the player is in need of gadgets, outfits or other useful items. Appearance Lionel Castershire is a middle-aged man who wears large round glasses, a green apron over a white shirt and a sun hat. He has a small mustache, brown hair and blue eyes. Events of We Happy Few Act One Arthur Hastings visits Lionel, where he asks him for a favour. To go into the Garden District to retrieve three golden records. Arthur questions him why he can't go to which he responds nervously that is far too busy with the shop to go to the Garden District. When Arthur comes back with records, he rewards him with a book. Lionel gives Arthur two more tasks. To get back a solid marble cat statue from the Thomasina House in St. Georges Holm. And lastly to help get rid of the plough boys breaking things in his store while the bobby that usually keeps an eye on the store is gone. Act Two Sally Boyle goes to Lionel for more powdered milk after all of it is destroyed by Spud Murphy. Lionel states that he has some, but due to it beginning to run out, its value has gone up a great deal. Sally has very little money at the moment, so she tries making a deal with Lionel. He says that there is something he wants in the Garden District, but Lionel tries to keep her from going, saying that "There's rumors of cannibals... devil worshippers... queue jumpers!" Lionel eventually relents and tells her that there is an Uncle Jack Sings record in the property of a Wastrel "fan club" out in the Garden District, and that he has a buyer lined up for it. Sally goes to get it for him. When Sally comes back, Lionel is excited and gives Sally the powdered milk. Later, Sally begins tasking Lionel with creating several gadgets and tools for her, including a bag that she can use to transport Gwen out of Wellington Wells, as well as an automatic baby feeder. Act Three Ollie Starkey visits him, Lionel asks him to get back the marble cat statue from Thomasia House. Margaret questions him if he's really going to steal from nice old ladies. Coming back he gives Lionel the statue. Later on, Ollie meets the Shady Dealer who tells him that Lionel steals from people including himself. He asks him to beat up the red bobby guarding the store at night. Trivia * Strangely, his voice actor seems to change about quite often. During Oh. Behave! his voice actor is Joe Sims, whilst later in Act One he's voiced by Simon Peacock. * Lionel is a questioner in Oh. Behave! during Arthur's rehabilitation test during Act One. Category:Characters Category:Wellies Category:Shopkeeper